Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Vampire (Lords of Shadow) User:Shadowmaster has marked the article I started, Vampire (Lords of Shadow) for deletion. He blanketed the entire article, delesting the new information I had added. The reason I had created the article was because Lords of Shadow has a deep and original mythology for the Vampire race. In many ways its different than the sparse information gien in the original series. But has little to do directly with the original canon's details about the race. I feel that an expanded article pulling together all there is to be known about Lords of Shadows version of vampires would be doing the game justice. In addition, an article chronicalling the mythology for the Lycanthrope (Lords of Shadow) race would be worth making as well as there is enough for a single article, and much of it has little to do with the original timeline's storyline for the race.-- 23:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Succubus (2).jpg javieralcalde.deviantart (This image shouldn't be disclosed by any means without the express written consent of MercurySteam Entertainment SL) Danger.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Fan arts shouldn't be allowed here. --Chernabogue (talk) 08:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Succubus (2).jpg is designer's (personal? unofficial? fan?) arts.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Apparently the artist in question is the same guy who did all the official 2D art for Mirror of Fate. His official page says that image is copyright MS and Konami, so it seems at least semi-official. Though there's an image of a female version of Trevor there with the same copyright note, so I'm not sure how "serious" these are supposed to be. On the plus side there's also a picture of Lawds-version Simon where he doesn't look like a stupid asshole. Evil Tim (talk) 08:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Is this art published in the art book "The Art of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow" ?　When it is not so, this is fan art.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:57, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't see it in the book. Will double check later. --Chernabogue (talk) 14:18, May 13, 2014 (UTC) 07:50, March 6, 2015 Tlaqh1335 deleted page File:Succubus (2).jpg --Kiyuhito (talk) 02:23, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Glitches I think that this page is useful. It is good to summarize information to one.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :If information is added, the page can stay ; but as it was yesterday, I would have deleted it. --Chernabogue (talk) 06:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I removing delete tag.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:25, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Enemy Encyclopedia‎ Category:Symphony of the Night Enemy Encyclopedia, Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemy Encyclopedia, Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemy Encyclopedia Are these images required? I think that there is no necessity. P.S. There seem to be many people who like the Symphony of the Night Enemy Encyclopedia.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Victor Belmont (disambiguation) Victor Belmont (disambiguation) No need for a disambiguation page just for two characters, which can be worked out by --'TX55TALK'' 20:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Removed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Renard Clan '''Category:Renard Clan, there is only one entry in the category. --'TX55TALK'' 20:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :This is deleted when there is no dissenting opinion.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Enemy Debuts '''Enemy Debuts This page is almost dead. Should maintain it?--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:19, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Games by Platform Games by Platform This page is almost dead, too.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) 792 max.jpg There is no Castlevania tag in this artwork. http://jbenedito.cghub.com/images/ This art has a possibility that it is not Forgotten One artwork.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Removed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Quiz Gakumon No Susume Needed? I don't think. --Chernabogue (talk) 18:13, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :The Creature#Trivia is explaining that sufficiently. This page isn't necessary.--Kiyuhito (talk) 00:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Kingdom Dragonian Needed? I don't think. --Chernabogue (talk) 18:13, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Goemon and Bomberman aren't the Castlevania character. Succubus is a famous monster, not the character peculiar to Castlevania. This page isn't needed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 00:48, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Are trivia added to Succubus page just like The Creature page?--Kiyuhito (talk) 00:56, March 2, 2015 (UTC) SotN Walkthrough * New ToC for the walkthrough * Poor writing (in Wikia standarts) --Chernabogue (talk) 12:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC)